


Life, Rollercoaster Ride

by PrimeFan



Series: Green Is The Color (Of Our Sins and Pleasure) [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Dressing Room Sex, Facials, I might write the hotel room sequel, Lot more emotions than intended, M/M, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimeFan/pseuds/PrimeFan
Summary: Inspired by the 1 year anniversary of Okay. THAT live performance. You know the one. ;)Jinyoung sees Jackson perform live for the first time and he's not Okay.





	Life, Rollercoaster Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Technically, this is part of a larger AU but it felt like it could stand on its own? 
> 
> Background for the curious:  
> *) Jackson is a solo artist  
> *) He stuck with fencing long enough to win Olympic Gold.  
> *) GOT6 but still called GOT7  
> *) JackJae are childhood friends (this is the main relationship in the larger story) and so not that relevant to this bit.  
> *) Jinson met through Youngjae  
> *) Jackson confessed his feelings before going back to Hong Kong to prep for his new future.  
> *) Jinyoung didn't really understand his own feelings until recently and so never actually confessed to Jackson before he left.
> 
> *) I really really wanted to write dressing room smut.  
> *) the ending turned out a bit more soft than I'd intended?

Jinyoung thought the stage of competition had suited Jackson the best. He’d worn his padding like it was armor and wielded his sabre with masterful flicks of his wrist. His footwork and flexibility commanded attention as he often used it to make up for his lack of height and therefore his lack of reach. His exuberance over every point, his honest excitement and humility in interviews charmed people, fans and rivals alike. His leadership kept his team steady and determined even in the face of losses.

 

He’d been so good. The best.

 

Jackson Wang as a fencer had excited Jinyoung, made his heart race. Jackson Wang as a _performer_ was something else. Jinyoung didn’t know if he breathed as he watched him. The red silk shirt clung to his form like a second skin even as it hung loose and far too open. It was tucked into black pants that were barely enough to hold his thighs, thick and powerful as they took him through a sensual solo dance break.

 

His voice. Jinyoung bit his thumb as he tried to analyze Jackson’s voice. Rough in technique but brutally sincere and with a natural rasp that made it universally charming. The kind of voice people envied for different reasons. The kind of voice people wanted to hear over and over again.

 

Jinyoung hadn’t _known_ and he felt adrift. The breath was gone from his lungs and he hungrily watched as Jackson finished performing on his splayed knees, breathing heavily and arms held open. His eyes were half-lidded as he tilted his head towards the crowd, still engrossed in acting out the bitter heartbreak of his song.

 

It took a blink and then he was a smiling, sweaty mess. He stood up easily, bowing and waving at the crowd, making sure to sweep his gaze over everyone before exiting the stage.

 

Jinyoung could have sworn they lingered on him for a brief moment longer. It took him five minutes before he finally gave in and gave an excuse he couldn't remember as he stood and left his confused group.

 

All except Youngjae and Jaebeom, who stared after his retreating back with knowing glances.

 

\------------

 

Jinyoung gave Jackson just enough time to recognize him before giving into the wild urge to reach out and grab him by the shirt. He was still wearing _that shirt_. He stepped into the changing room, hoping it was empty besides them because Jinyoung was feeling reckless, tight under the skin.

 

He shouldn't have waited so long _for this_.

 

“Jinyoung-” Jackson breathed and it was in _that voice_. Jinyoung reached behind him, clumsily locking the door before pulling Jackson close. It was a rough kiss, teeth scraping his lips before Jackson growled and tilted his head and hands roughly pushed Jinyoung against the wall beside the door.

 

Jinyoung moaned as Jackson forced a thigh between his legs. Jinyoung jerked against it, already half hard and growing harder. His arousal was an obvious line of heat inside his pants and it rubbed against the walls of fabric almost painfully. His hands were still gripping Jackson’s shirt, ruining it as his fists clenched and fingernails raked through the delicate fabric. Jackson’s hands were moving against his body and Jinyoung shuddered when he felt a hand crawl up his back and pull his jacket low off his shoulders. The other on his front, fingers flicking through his buttons at an impressive speed until most of his torso was visible. His shirt joined his jacket to bunch at his elbows and Jinyoung realized just how exposed and vulnerable he suddenly was.

 

“Jackson-ah,” Jinyoung groaned into the deep kisses. He thrust against Jackson and felt heat pool in his gut. Suddenly a hand was in his hair, pulling harshly and another was lifting his leg high. Jinyoung instinctively wrapped it around Jackson's waist. His head was pulled to the side and Jackson’s teeth were scraping the skin of his shoulder before lips closed down. Jackson dragged their bodies together before thrusting into Jinyoung hard.

 

Jinyoung nearly shouted before biting his lip hard enough bleed. He’d been nearly lifted off the ground and with every harsh roll of Jackson’s hips, he was barely touching the floor on his one foot, pushed to his toes.

 

He was going to come like this, he realized. In his pants, rutting on Jackson Wang’s thigh, braced against a changing room wall. “Gonna come,” he groaned. “Jackson-ah, please-”

 

“Not yet, Jinyoungie,” Jackson growled against his shoulder and suddenly Jinyoung was being turned around. He scrambled to find his footing, legs weak and his arms, still tangled in his jacket and shirt, found themselves braced against the wall.

 

Jackson was a hot weight on his back and a hand was on Jinyoung’s pants, loosening it. Jinyoung barely had time to orient himself before his cock was in Jackson’s hands. A tight grip was the only thing keeping him from coming then and there. Jackson’s other hand travelled up his torso before pinching a nipple. Jinyoung jerked and cried out.

 

“Fuck my fist, Jinyoungie,” Jackson rumbled in his ear. He pumped once and Jinyoung mindlessly thrust into it. It was uneven, a desperate staccato pattern as Jinyoung chased a climax already so close.

 

Blunt nails scraped across his chest as Jackson's hold on him tightened. Jackson's wrist twisted, fingers pulled and his voice was in Jinyoung's ear. His thumb pushed and rubbed around the crown, at the slit.

 

“Come on, Jinyoungie. Come for me.”

 

Jinyoung cried out and orgasm ripped through him. Cum painted the wall and Jackson massaged him through it, catching the rest in his palm. Jinyoung's legs became weak and he slid to his knees on the floor. Jackson let him and Jinyoung felt him standing behind him, waiting.

 

“Are you gonna leave me hanging, Jinyoung-ah?” Jackson's _voice_. Jinyoung shuddered.

 

“I always return the favor, Jackson-ah,” Jinyoung answered. He tried to come off as confident but he was still wrecked, his voice breathy and rough. He felt a hand crawl in his hair and he moaned at the tug that pulled his head back.

 

“Turn around and open your mouth, Jinyoung-ah.”

 

Jinyoung swallowed before nodding. He slid around and looked up, Jackson's hand guiding him the whole time.

 

Jackson was looking down at him, eyes blown and so dark they were black. His shirt was a loose silk mess, hanging low and stretched where Jinyoung had gripped too tight. Sweat glistened in his hair, on his skin.

 

His cock was pulled out, red and hard and precum glistened at the slit. As Jinyoung watched, it beaded and Jackson teased a finger around the head. Jinyoung realized some of his cum was still on that hand, that Jackson was carelessly spreading it over his own cock and Jinyoung felt something in him crumble. He was adrift again and when Jinyoung saw Jackson's fingers stray to his lips, he opened his mouth obediently. He took them in and sucked. He tasted himself and Jackson and he moaned.

 

“You came here for this, right?” Jackson growled. The grip on Jinyoung's hair tightened and Jinyoung found himself nodding.

 

“Yes,” he rasped. He raised his hands and grabbed Jackson's powerful thighs. “Yes, I want-” he moaned as his head was tilted back by that harsh grip. His mouth was opened wider by a prying thumb and saliva wet fingers gripped his jaw.

 

Jackson's cock nudged his cheek. “Then take it, Jinyoungie. Take what _you want._ ”

 

Jinyoung did. Jackson's hands guided him and then Jackson's cock was in his mouth. They both moaned.

 

Jackson took in the sight of Jinyoung's lips around his cock, his blissed out expression as Jackson fucked his mouth. “God, you're beautiful, Park Jinyoung,” Jackson whispered. “Your mouth is a sin.” He thrust hard, looking for Jinyoung's limit. “How deep can you take me, baby?” He tilted Jinyoung's head a bit more, straightening his throat. He rocked shallowly, waiting.

 

Jinyoung opened his closed eyes and looked up at him. There was a challenge there and Jackson smirked. “Then open up for me, baby,” he crooned. Jinyoung worked his mouth, his throat. His hands flexed on Jackson thighs and he took a breath through his nose.

 

Jackson thrust in and he groaned as he hit the back of Jinyoung's throat. He pumped back and forth lightly and when he hit it again, he kept pushing. Jinyoung made a noise but didn't pull back. Couldn't even if he wanted to because Jackson's grip on his hair was a harsh, constant thing, grounding him but also making something twist in his stomach, making him feel floaty and relaxed.

 

His throat worked and Jackson was sliding in. He opened his eyes, tears falling from the intensity. His nose was full of Jackson's musk, the skin of his cock heavy on his tongue. He desperately wanted to gag, to choke but he held back.

 

Anything to prolong the feeling welling up inside Jinyoung’s heart at the sight of Jackson leaning over him, smile on his face as low praises fell from his lips to Jinyoung's ears.

 

“That's it, Jinyoungie. _So fucking good._ ”

 

Jackson pulled back and Jinyoung whined as his throat and mouth were cleared for a moment. He swallowed saliva, feeling empty but then Jackson was pushing his cock back in. Jinyoung sucked him eagerly and when Jackson sought a deep throat after a few punishing thrusts, Jinyoung opened up to him again. He worked his throat, trying to hum.

 

His chin was wet with drool and his jaw was aching. Tears slid down his cheeks.

 

It was worth it to feel Jackson's thighs trembling beneath his hands, to feel the grip on his face and hair grow painfully tight. It was worth it to hear Jackson's voice grow rougher. It was worth it to see that gorgeous face twisted in pleasure, eyes on Jinyoung like he was the universe.

 

“Let me come on your face, Jinyoungie,” Jackson breathed and Jinyoung moaned. “Gonna mess you up so good.”

 

Jinyoung was pulled back sharply and Jinyoung gasped for breath. Jackson still hadn't let of Jinyoung's hair and he used his other hand to harshly jerk himself off.

 

Jinyoung watched hungrily and licked his lips. Jackson moaned and then his cock was twitching in his hand, ropes of cum falling and Jinyoung felt the hot streaks as they landed on him. His face, his neck torso and hair. He opened his mouth and tasted drops on his tongue.

 

“Is there any left, Jinyoungie?” Jackson chuckled. “Check for me.” And Jinyoung did, taking Jackson's softening cock in his mouth and sucking gently. He licked and bobbed until it was clean but for his saliva and he pulled off, licking his lips.

 

“Fuck.” Jackson groaned. He was suddenly on his knees in front of Jinyoung and Jinyoung found himself being pushed to the wall. He fell back against it with Jackson's mouth on his for a brief kiss before Jackson's tongue was tracing his own cum and Jinyoung's tears away.

 

Jinyoung hummed and gripped Jackson close as Jackson laved at his face. Jackson's flattened tongue pressed against Jinyoung's throat before traveling lower to his chest. Jinyoung shuddered and his legs and arms tightened.

 

By the time he was done, Jinyoung was boneless in his arms. Jackson continued to kiss him as his senses returned and then Jinyoung was kissing back.

 

“Guess you missed me, huh?” Jackson chuckled as they finally stopped. Jackson's head was on Jinyoung's exposed shoulder but his head was turned towards Jinyoung’s neck, breathing him in. His fingers played with Jinyoung's exposed smooth skin. He wondered if his whole body was like this. He wondered how soon he could find out.

 

Jinyoung huffed but his feigned annoyance was ruined by his appearance. There was a spot of cum still in his hair. “I'm not answering the obvious,” he muttered. He leaned his head against Jackson's and sighed. Jinyoung's hands were back on Jackson's shirt, gentler than before. He wondered how the silk would feel on his skin, in an actual bed. He wondered what it would take to get Jackson to come to his hotel room that night, wearing this same outfit.

 

He shivered. “Tonight,” he said roughly around a dry mouth. “I want to see you again tonight. We have to talk.”

 

“Jinyoung-ah.” Jackson laughed helplessly. “If I go, we both know we're not gonna talk.”

 

“There _will_ be talking. After.” Jinyoung persisted. Jackson's low laughter in his ear was a weakness. He wanted to swallow the sounds into his mouth, to feel the vibrations on his lips.

 

“Yes. _After._ ” Jackson kissed his neck. “I'll do my best.” It wasn't a promise but Jackson already knew he was gonna text his manager to cancel his flight and reschedule it for the morning. He pulled back with a fond dopey smile. “I missed you.”

 

Jinyoung smiled, suddenly shy, eyes crinkling and he pulled Jackson in for a quick kiss, capturing Jackson's soft chuckle, before hugging him and burying his face in the man's neck. “Me too. Jackson-ah, it is so good to see you.”

 

\---------

 

“Ah. Jinyoungie...” Jackson spoke absently as he tried his best to straighten Jinyoung’s clothes. They weren't ruined. Much.

 

“Hmmmmm?” Jinyoung acknowledged his attention. He was working his jaw, trying to rub the soreness away.

 

“Doesn't GOT7 still have to perform later?” Jackson dropped the question suddenly. His face was carefully blank but Jinyoung could see his shoulders shake.

 

“...ah.” Jinyoung froze. “ _Shit_ .” He was suddenly moving, knocking Jackson's suddenly useless hands away. Useless, because his partner had doubled over in laughter. “ _Aish-_ ” Jinyoung cursed. His fingers rushed through the buttons. “Shut up! Am I late for wardrobe?”

 

“The group waiting rooms aren't far. I'll take you there.” Jackson had straightened up and pulled out another shirt. Jinyoung paused to stare as he slipped the red silk off, exposing his toned torso. Black replaced it and Jinyoung couldn't decide which color he liked better on Jackson's skin.

 

He really was a mess.

 

“You'll have plenty of time to stare later,” Jackson told him without looking. He was smirking. “Fix your hair-”

 

“I'll stare all I want,” Jinyoung's mouth moved before he could really think about his words. “Now and later.”

 

Jackson looked up at him, frowning. “Jinyoung-ah?”

 

Jinyoung didn't know where the emotion came from. He looked away from Jackson with reluctance and moved towards the mirror mechanically. The urgency was gone. He had the sudden thought that although he would see Jackson again soon, these stolen moments would be all he would have for a long time. Weeks, months.

 

He wanted to refuse to acknowledge the weight on his chest but the sudden weight on his back made it hard. Jackson was hugging him silently. His gaze over Jinyoung's shoulder as he stared at Jinyoung through the reflection was gentle.

 

“Jinyoung-ah,” Jackson spoke firmly. “I love you.” Jinyoung felt the world go still. The exact same words from so long ago only this time Jinyoung knew his feelings better. There was no hesitation.

 

“I love you, too.” The weight on his chest was gone and Jinyoung blinked rapidly. He gripped Jackson's arms.

 

Jackson smiled at him. He hugged him tighter. “We'll see each other plenty, Jinyoungie. More than either of us think.”

 

“I'll...I'll trust your words,” Jinyoung muttered softly. “Help me with my hair.”

 

Jackson turned him around and kissed him. “I love you,” Jackson repeated, saying the syllables between each kiss.

 

Jinyoung didn't know how Jackson knew that he needed to hear the words, to be kissed so freely and touched so gently. He kissed him back, saying the words with his actions this time.

 

Jackson pulled back and continued to straighten his appearance. A towel wet with a bottle of water and run through his hair cleaned him of dried sweat and the last of the cum. Lotion and cologne disguised any suspect scent still on him.

 

There was nothing to he done about the love bite on his shoulder, hidden away, or the puffiness of his lips. His face was free of the red carpet makeup, having been ruined by Jackson's kisses, his rough hands, his cum and gentle after care.

 

His clothes were miraculously stain free except his underwear, which had been soaked with pre-cum. He'd refused to borrow any of Jackson's and was going commando. His stained underwear was tucked deep in one of Jackson's bags.

 

“Just imagine me dancing like that,” Jinyoung had stated. “For you.” He’d enjoyed the way Jackson had turned red, the way his eyes had darkened as he stared at Jinyoung hungrily.

 

Before long they were ready to go. Jinyoung stared at the door reluctantly. “Tonight?” he asked again.

 

“I'll call my manager,” Jackson said. “I might be late. I'll text you.”

 

“Okay.” Jinyoung reached out. Jackson stopped him and kissed Jinyoung one more time. They couldn't in the hallway. Wouldn't be able to in public. It was deep and made Jinyoung moan. Jackson growled and Jinyoung clutched at him. Jackson squeezed his hips, his waist.

 

When they broke apart, it was to a simmering heat. A promise. “I love you,” Jackson breathed.

 

Jinyoung stared at Jackson and kissed him again sweetly. “I love you, too.” He grabbed Jackson's hand and opened the door.

 

Jackson followed him for a few steps, staring at him fondly before squeezing his hand and taking the lead. He only let go when they encountered the first person walking by.

 

They'd figure it out. Walking side by side, they'd make it work.

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me about Jinson or GOT7 in general @sevenornever210 on Twitter :)


End file.
